The use of tape cassettes has virtually supplanted open reel recording and is rapidly replacing 8 track tapes for the home market, owing to advances in reproduction quality, convenience of use, storage, etc. Home equipment tape cassette players which both play and record are equipped with a probe that is adapted to engage the rear edge of the cassette. In many cases, breakout tabs are provided on the rear edge of the tape cassette and may be removed when the cassette tape contains material that is to be preserved. With the tabs removed, either intentionally or inadvertently, the probe on the recorder penetrates through the plane of the rear edge of the cassette and an interlock prevents the erase and record functions of the recorder. This feature prevents accidental erasing of material from the tape, but also prevents intentional erasure and reuse of the tape. In many instances, such as tape recorded letters, it is desirable to prevent accidental erasure of the tape and also to reuse the tape for subsequent correspondence.
Various means have been proposed with respect to the problem of permitting or preventing erasure of cassette tapes. Among them are specially made cassettes with sliding covers and/or inserts to be fitted into the openings after intentional or accidental removal of the tabs. These specially made cassettes naturally are of no use to those who have an ample supply of cassettes of other types and, additionally, individuals are prone to forget to set a sliding tab in the desired erase preventive position after recording. The inserts are small and easy to lose, difficult to insert and remove, and are also subject to inadvertently leaving them in place after recording. In addition, cassettes with sliding covers or inserts are difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a simple, inexpensive and reliable means for permitting erasure and re-recording of a cassette tape in cases where the tabs have been removed from the rear edge of the cassette.